Conduit ducts are extensively used, particularly in walls of buildings. Furthermore, conduit ducts are also known for leading conduit ducts sealingly through other walls than walls of buildings, for instance in ships and so on. In terms of the invention, a wall therefore is a sealed boundary of a region. Therein, inner or outer walls, for instance of aircrafts, water-crafts, space-crafts or landcrafts, of machines or technical plants, are preferred, wherein the sealing can relate to liquids and/or gases. However, the walls can also be walls of housings of technical devices, for instance made of metal or polymer materials. Preferably, the conduit is an electric current, gas, water, heat, telecommunications or another signal or data conduit. The conduit can be rigid or flexible.
Conduit ducts often comprise elastomer bodies, which can be subjected to a pressing and brought into a sealed contact to the conduit by a tensioning device. Therein, coverings are occasionally applied for the conduits, so that the elastomer body seals for instance a pipe portion, through which then a line is led through, which can be additionally sealed, if applicable. Thus, the term “conduit” also relates to coverings provided for the length of the duct solely, in which a further conduit is arranged.
Usually, a sealed contact to an inner surface of the wall opening or to an inserted frame, to a soffit in any case, can be made by the pressing of the elastomer body. However, this is not mandatory in the context of the following invention. In fact, the conduit duct can for instance also be screwed in sealingly or be otherwise mounted sealingly, without the sealing between the conduit duct and the soffit depending on the pressing of the elastomer body.
In practice, not only different types of conduits have to be sealed, but also different conduit cross sections above all. Even though those are normally circular, which is also not mandatory for the invention, still the cross sections vary. In some cases, elastomer bodies being individually adapted are supplied and applied accordingly, because the pressing and the elastic deformation of the elastomer body can not bridge distances of any size.
Furthermore, constructing an elastomer body with a sequence of layers, each of which encloses the conduit, is known, for instance from EP 1 843 071 A1. In the prior art, those layers are sometimes also referred to as “onion skins” or “onion rings”. Sometimes, they are connected to each other at one side by relatively thin bridges, sometimes they are loose. Anyway, they are provided for radially adapting an opening in the elastomer body to a specific conduit cross section by removing a specific number of layers, beginning from the inside.